


Au Contraire

by kitana



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen's costume really wasn’t as bad as he was making it out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Contraire

Lavi almost had the wind knocked out of him when Allen grabbed him through a door and shut it with a click.

“Lavi!” Allen said frantically, bouncing on his toes. “Where is Lenalee? Have you seen her?”

Lavi shook his head and put his hands on Allen’s shoulders to steady him. “No, why? What’s the rush?”

“ _Look_ at me,” Allen burst out, stepping away from Lavi. “This one isn’t mine! I can’t go to the Halloween party like this! I _know_ this one should be Lenalee’s, not even sure how I wound up with it! That means she must have my real costume!”

“Allen, it can’t be that…” Lavi trailed off as his eyes actually registered what he was seeing. The black tattered skirt barely hit Allen at mid-thigh, with a matching shirt with fringe that didn’t quite reach the top of the skirt. A tall witch’s hat teetered on Allen’s head, sharply contrasting the white strands of hair. He was wearing his normal knee-high boots to top it all off.  
The skirt swished slightly as Allen paced the room.

“You didn’t look at the costume before putting it on?” Lavi asked as he leaned against the nearest wall, watching Allen's skirt intently. He’d always tried to get Allen into costumes, but other than occasions that called for it, Allen refused. Lavi grinned. It really wasn’t as bad as Allen was making it out to be.

Not for the redhead, anyway.

“Of course not,” Allen replied with a scarcely-there pout. “I assumed it was the correct one.” He sighed and tossed the witch's hat to the floor. Somewhere, Lenalee was wriggling her way into probably too-short pirate pants.

Lavi moved to pull Allen into a hug, to quell his pacing. Allen buried his nose in Lavi's shirt as he usually did when mildly upset.

"It's really not that bad, Allen," Lavi whispered in his ear, trailing a finger up Allen's spine. "It's hot. Really hot."

Allen pulled away and made a thoughtful noise, his fingers tugging at the fringe hem of the skirt. He looked up at Lavi. "What are you going to wear, then?"

"I was going to be a pirate too," Lavi said, pointing at his eyepatch. "But," he continued, a slow grin creeping across his face as he closed the short distance between himself and Allen. "I think I'll just wear _you_."

Allen's small noise of protest was drowned out by Lavi's lips meeting his own. The shorter man yielded to Lavi's questing tongue, wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck.

A small moan burbled in Allen's throat when Lavi's hands smoothed over his back. Allen pressed himself flush against Lavi, the tension he felt earlier giving way to a familiar warmth. Lavi pushed past the waistband of the skirt, palming Allen's bare ass, groaning when Allen shuddered and ground against him. Allen broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Bed?" Allen asked, his lips only inches from Lavi's. He sucked in a breath when Lavi's fingers traced the crack of his ass.

"You want to be late for the party?"

"Nnnh," Allen moaned. He could feel Lavi's cock pressing against his own, and the redhead's fingers were still probing, making his cock twitch every time they came near his entrance. "I don't mind," he replied, squirming impatiently in Lavi's grasp.

Allen let Lavi back him up the few feet between the door and the bed, and Allen plopped on it unceremoniously when his knees his the edge. Lavi was looking down at him with the hungriest expression he'd ever seen on him and he could feel the front of the skirt dampening where his cock pressed against the fabric in response. Allen instinctively spread his legs when Lavi knelt in front of him. Lavi smoothed his hands up Allen's thigh, stopping at just below the fringe of the skirt. He leaned forward until his lips hovered above Allen's cock.

Allen trembled, open-mouthed; he could feel the warmth of Lavi's breath through the flimsy skirt and just the thought of having that warm, wet mouth on him sent another surge of desire through him. "Don't be a tease, Lavi," Allen said, exhaling shakily when Lavi's tongue licked up the length of his cock through the skirt.

"You like it," Lavi countered easily.

"That's not--" Allen's words melted into a moan mid sentence when Lavi mouthed the tip of his arousal. He shivered with the pleasure of it. "Please, Lavi, don't..."

"Be a tease?" Lavi finished as he pushed up Allen's skirt, revealing bare skin. He pressed his lips to Allen's cock, causing the man to jerk and groan. He licked a wet trail from base to tip. "Convince me not to."

Allen groaned wordlessly as Lavi took the head of his cock between his lips. Lavi's palms on his thighs prevented him from having any control, and every flick of Lavi's tongue added to the low current of passion humming through his body.

"Oh, don't stop. Just like that, mmm," he moaned, tangling his fingers into Lavi's hair. Allen writhed in Lavi's grasp, trying to thrust up into the warm wetness of Lavi's mouth. His cock pulsed and throbbed from the sensation, but he could get no closer to the edge he wholeheartedly wanted to jump over. Lavi's head slowly bobbed up and down as he sucked Allen off, but he never took all of Allen into his mouth. Lavi chuckled around Allen's erection when the man gave a frustrated whimper and moaned his name.

"I'm so close, Lavi, let me..." Allen said, not caring if he sounded desperate. "Let me come, please, I'm being -- mmm -- convincing, right?"

In response, Lavi buried his face in Allen's crotch, taking the entire length of Allen's cock into his mouth and sucking hard. Allen panted and trembled, his fingers tightening in Lavi's hair. Shocks of pleasure shot up his spine and he arched off of the bed, shuddering and moaning as he emptied himself into Lavi's mouth.

"Feeling better?" Lavi asked after a few moments, licking his lips.

Allen nodded with a grin. "Yeah, yeah, I am."

"Good," Lavi replied, climbing on the bed to hover over Allen. "'Cause I'm about to make us _really_ late."


End file.
